


Песня зеркал. Твоя роль

by LKjoghtun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKjoghtun/pseuds/LKjoghtun
Summary: — Скучал по мне? — как бы невзначай спрашивает Артур, продолжая поглаживать мальчишку по волосам.Вместо ответа розововолосый краснеет, пряча лицо в чужих коленях.Наблюдая за этим, Артур только смеётся.— Что ж, это красноречивее всех возможных ответов.
Relationships: м/м - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Песня зеркал. Твоя роль

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Посвящаю эту работу тому шикарному арту с мужчинкой. Он меня и вдохновил
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Эта прелесть писалась за несколько подходов. Сначала это планировалось просто как пвп, но затем я решил немного расширить эту вселенную. Рано или поздно прода будет, это я гарантирую.
> 
> Очень хочется верить, что кто-то разделит мои чувства по поводу этой работы, потому что она мне очень даже нравится~
> 
> Спасибо моей любимой time on my ride. Ты всегда знаешь что сказать и постоянно меня вдохновляешь. А еще ты просто слишком шикарный человек❤️❤️❤️

Хлипкая тень осторожно подкрадывается к закрытой двери. Тишина, что странно.

Вчера ночью Артур вернулся с охоты. Насколько удачно неясно, но, кажется, его ранили. Сам мальчишка его еще не видел и подходить опасался, потому что от расположения духа хозяина дома зависело и его, в частности, положение.

Всю ночь, практически до рассвета, мужчина бродил по дому, стучал дверями, спускался в псарню, о чем свидетельствовал свирепый лай собак, подвал, а теперь заперся в своем кабинете, и несколько часов в доме звенела тишина.

Тим нерешительно коснулся массивной двери кончиками пальцев. В этом доме все было сделано для не маленького роста людей, из-за чего мальчишка еще больше ощущал собственную беспомощность. Он до сих пор со страхом вспоминает первые свои дни здесь. Тогда казалось, что каждая мелочь не такая, как должна быть, ему мерещились взгляды, жуткие тени, а рев ветра в каминах был настолько силен, что порой ощущался кожей.

Теперь же Тим знал, что не все здесь так ужасно, как кажется. Он перестал шарахаться от каждого шороха, и ему даже разрешили самостоятельно передвигаться по дому. Загадки, безусловно, остались и немало. Одна из них заключалась в самом Артуре и его способности мгновенно узнавать о происходящем в своих обширных владениях. Таким образом он и нашел самого Тима, но это уже другая история.

Решив не тянуть время, юноша коснулся дверной ручки, с огромным усилием заставляя дверь распахнуться.

Он не раз видел то, с какой легкостью приближенные Артура входили и выходили из этой двери, но ему самому попасть в кабинет было весьма проблематично. Словно что-то или кто-то не всегда хотело впускать его к хозяину дома.

Артур обнаружился в темном углу комнаты, сидя на диване. Он читал какую-то древнюю книгу в свете ламп, не обращая на вошедшего внимания. Помедлив еще мгновение, Тим попытался оценить ситуацию: Артур просто ненавидел, когда ему мешали, а если кто-то осмеливался оторвать его от прочтения книги, то, как выразился один из слуг, происходила мгновенная смерть на месте. С другой стороны, мужчина пробыл неделю на охоте, тем самым заставляя мальчишку скучать. В этой слабости Тим не мог признаться самому себе, не то что Артуру или кому-либо еще.  
Ему нравился этот мужчина, и он не мог не восхищаться им. Высокий, смуглый, с резким, проницательным взглядом и длинными, цепкими пальцами, которые порой оставляли лиловые синяки. Тим пускал слюни от одного лишь взгляда на это совершенство. Про остальное и говорить не стоит.

Постояв еще мгновение, юноша решил, что «за» в этой ситуации было больше, чем «против», поэтому удумал испытать свою судьбу.  
Как можно тише он подошел к дивану и с замиранием сердца лег возле мужчины, положив голову ему на колени.

На несколько долгих секунд Тим забыл как дышать. Он замер, ожидая удара или чего хуже. Если бы ожидание продлилось дольше, то он бы, наверное, умер.

На его голову опустилась тяжелая рука, обманчиво ласково зарываясь в розоватого цвета волосы. Юноша облегченно выдохнул, но двигаться не рискнул.

Тим мог поклясться, что мужчина улыбался. Он много раз видел эту сцену, только на его месте была любимая собака хозяина — черный монстр с горящими глазами.  
Злобная куча мышц, клыков и шерсти любила проводить с ним все свое свободное время, не оставляя ни на миг, изрядно пугая Тима, особенно ночью.

В томительном ожидании прошло где-то полчаса. Артур читал, поглаживая мальчишку по волосам периодически ласково, а иногда и весьма грубо, оттягивая светло-розовые пряди. Тим млел от этой странной ласки и близости к мужчине. Не так часто удавалось урвать момент, чтобы просто полежать рядом, наслаждаясь регулярными поглаживаниями.

Юноша ненавидел книги, но в этот момент готов был простить им многое, лишь бы этот момент близости не кончался. Он уже был готов мурлыкать от удовольствия и от того, как пьяняще ласково ощущалась рука на затылке.  
В какой момент мужчина отложил книгу и полностью переключил свое внимание на парня Тим не заметил, но был очень рад.

— Скучал по мне? — как бы невзначай спрашивает Артур, продолжая поглаживать мальчишку по волосам.

Вместо ответа розововолосый краснеет, пряча лицо в чужих коленях.  
Наблюдая за этим, Артур только смеётся.  
— Что ж, это красноречивее всех возможных ответов.

Мужчина почти ласково поворачивает голову Тима, заставляя того смотреть в глаза.  
Глаза мужчины коричневые, цвета дуба, темные, жесткие, как и их обладатель. Порой в желтоватом свете факелов Артур похож на одно из тех призрак-деревьев с вырезанными на них лицами богов, которые растут вокруг болот, которые мерзко хлюпают ядовитым газом, когда проезжаешь мимо верхом.

Артур притягивает к себе юношу так легко, словно он ничего не весит, сажает на себя верхом и медленно оглаживает сначала колено, а потом и бедро, специально не дотрагиваясь до паха, не разрывая зрительного контакта.

Тим заливается румянцем и, не выдерживая испытывающего взгляда, отворачивается. Все, что угодно, лишь бы касания не ощущались так остро. В голове до сих пор эхом отдаются слова Катлин:  
«Ты просто пустышка. Очередная шлюха на пару лет в лучшем случае", — в этот момент девушка весело рассмеялась, поправляя осеннего цвета волосы. — "До тебя были такие же самонадеянные мальчишки, будут и после. Могу рассказать, что с ними обычно происходит» — и снова улыбка, и искры в глазах. Конь под ней тоже, казалось, рассмеялся.  
Первое время Тим лелеял надежду подружиться с девушкой, но идея мгновенно умерла после того, как он увидел какая Катлин на самом деле. Тогда хотелось бежать как можно дальше отсюда. До сих пор временами хочется.

Он постарался отогнать ненужные сейчас мысли. Артур был рядом, прямо перед ним. Сидел, внимательно разглядывая его, но тем не менее был чертовски далеко отсюда.

Тим нетерпеливо поерзал, облизывая губы.

— Что, уже не терпится? — мужчина неспеша огладил тонкую белую шею и, не дожидаясь ответа, резко сжал пальцы.  
Юноша обеспокоенно заерзал, приоткрыл рот, рефлекторно схватившись за чужую руку.

— Видимо кто-то подзабыл, что хорошим мальчикам не стоит мне перечить? Хочешь, чтобы я тебя наказал?

Тим испуганно покачал головой, в коралловых глазах плескался страх вперемешку с желанием. Он, конечно же, помнил, что не стоит перечить хозяину, но его не было так долго и он так скучал, что похоть полностью заволокла рассудок. Да, он втайне надеялся на наказание. Он хотел разозлить хозяина, хотел снова ощутить ту его звериную суть, которая надежно пряталась под маской человека.  


В один из прошлых раз он имел неосторожность разбить графин вина. Сперва Артур не сказал ничего: он пришел к нему ночью и жетско выдрал плетью, оставляя на спине кровоточащие полоски, которые после влажно вылизывал своим шершавым языком, доводя мальчишку до исступления.  
Тим застонал от нахлынувших воспоминаний, наслаждаясь еще сильнее. Он хотел дотронуться до хозяина, зарыться руками в его жесткие волосы и целовать так долго, чтобы губы припухли, а глаза блестели от возбуждения.

Подняв молящий взгляд на Артура, мальчишка облизал губы и демонстративно потерся пахом о пах.

Получив одобрительный кивок, Тим стек на пол, устраиваясь у мужчины между ног. Он был готов кончить только от того, как на него смотрели. Этот взгляд карих глаз пробирал до костей — в темноте кабинета в них плясали багряные искры. Или это было всего лишь отражение пламени?

Артур удовлетворенно зарычал, когда Тим на пробу пару раз провел рукой по всей длине члена. Мужчина толкался в приоткрытый рот неспешно, со вкусом, положив одну руку мальчишке на горло.  
Тим прикрыл глаза полностью отдаваясь плавным, властным толчкам. По подбородку стекала слюна, пачкая штаны, но он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме горячей твердой плоти во рту. Скользнув рукой к собственному болезненно ноющему члену, юноша огладил его сквозь плотную ткань штанов. Ему чертовски хотелось ощутить в себе член хозяина.

— Пожалуйста… — губы алели на бледном личике — точно лепестки зимней розы, — челка прилипла ко лбу, а в глазах безошибочно можно было разглядеть желание. Он сам не знал о чем просит. — Пожалуйста, хозяин.

Артур прищурил глаза, пряча ухмылку в бороде.

— Чего же ты хочешь, мой мальчик? Скажи мне, о чем ты меня так сильно просишь.

— Я… — мальчишка замялся, будучи в ступоре от обманчиво нежного поглаживания. — Я хочу вас, хочу почувствовать вас внутри. Пожалуйста.

Горло все еще саднило, от чего окончание фразы больше напоминало скулеж. Так просят об одолжении бога: с почтением, толикой страха и безмерной надеждой, что заветное желание может быть исполнено волей всевышнего.  
Тим очень надеялся на это. Он вел себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы заслужить похвалу мужчины. Если того потребуется, он будет ползать на коленях и молить его об исполнении желания. Но, как известно, боги любят извращать чужие просьбы, если удосужатся им внять.

На третьем толчке Тим забыл как дышать.

Хрупкие ладони отчаянно сжимали рубашку мужчины, которую он даже не удосужился расстегнуть, на ключицах, шее и ребрах красовались алые засосы, а мальчишка окончательно срывал голос из-за рваного ритма.

Член Тима терся о темную ткань рубашки, оставляя на ней влажные следы. Это была та часть извращенного удовольствия, которую он испытывал, находясь рядом с Артуром. Мужчина мог выпороть его, грубо взять без подготовки или насаживать глоткой на свой стояк с такой силой, что у мальчишки не было ни шанса не только утереть стекающую по шее слюну, но и выдохнуть нормально.

Тем не менее юношу невообразимо тянуло к нему, как к какому-то изощренному наркотику. С каждым разом ему хотелось все сильнее.

Когда член в очередной раз так точно проехал по простате, Тим понял, что на грани. Рука непроизвольно потянулась к собственному члену, чтобы приблизить разрядку, но ее тут же перехватили, болезненно заламывая за спину.

— Что-то я не помню того, чтобы разрешал тебе ласкать себя, — не став выслушивать оправдания, Артур до крови прикусил чужое плечо. Почувствовав приближающейся финал своего партнера, мужчина несколькими быстрыми движениями руки довел того до оргазма.  
То, как Тим сжимал его изнутри, ощущалось до одури хорошо. Продолжая вдалбливаться в расслабленное, но все еще переживающее отголоски оргазма тело, мужчина тоже достиг финала, кончая глубоко вовнутрь.

Наблюдая за расслабленным мальчишкой, Артур скривил губы в презрительной ухмылке.

«Этот будет получше предыдущих» — сейчас он выглядел как потрёпанная вещь: бледная кожа в засосах и ссадинах, на шее проступали синеватые отметены синяков, светло-розовые волосы взмокли, глаза закрыты, а светлые ресницы подрагивали.

Мужчина огладил подрагивающую спину мальчишки, отметив, что на ней до сих пор остались розоватые полоски шрамов.

«У него есть все шансы дожить до полнолуния» — Артур посмотрел в зеркало на отражение растущей бледной луны у себя за спиной. — «А дальше дело будет за малым».

Амулет под рубашкой приятно холодил разгоряченную кожу, заставляя сильнее сожалеть о своей утрате. Если дюжина жизней — это цена, которую хотят Стражи, то он готов заплатить ее сполна.

Потрепав мальчишку по волосам, он подумал, что его любовь дороже чужих жизней.


End file.
